


The Duck Incident

by WispyFox



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Animals, Boyfriends, Couple, Cute, Darkstache - Freeform, Ducks, Funny, Love, M/M, Pool, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WispyFox/pseuds/WispyFox
Summary: It's a very hot day out and no one can go swimming in the pool due to Wilford's fantastic idea that involved ducks...
Relationships: Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache, darkstache
Kudos: 20





	The Duck Incident

It was a sweltering summer day, the hottest it has been since the season began. Now the heat wouldn't be a problem since they had an air conditioner and a pool. Unfortunately, though, the AC broke down a couple days ago, and the parts Google needed to fix it wouldn't arrive for a few more days. As for the pool, something went wrong even with that to make it unusable for a couple days. So that left nothing but shade for the egos to try to cool off and sweat less. Though, that wasn't satisfactory enough for anyone. Especially for a certain colorful ego that tends to be dramatic.

"Daaarrk! I'm hooot! And I don't mean my fabulous looks! I mean it's hooot oouut!" The sun-kissed tone male whines, wearing only boxers while laying on the floor of his office. Despite his attempts to persuade Wilford to put something more decent on, the man wouldn't budge. Complaining it was too hot to move, and that more clothes would just make him sweat more. It was starting to grate on his nerves as he tries to put up with the insufferable ego. Especially since the heat was affecting his cold, dead body as well. Which usually doesn't happen when it's summer, but that just says how hot it was today. "Daarrrk!"

"What?!" He growls out, before taking a breath to try to calm himself. So he can try to take a more levelheaded approach. "...What exactly do you wish for me to do about it, Wil? I cannot control the weather, the parts for the AC won't be here for a few more days, and you made the pool unsanitary," the grey entity grits out. Growing a bit more irritated as he remembers the reason for the pool being filthy and unusable. It was so ridiculous that he wishes the yesterday's event was a fever dream.

* * *

_The dark entity had decided go out and take a stroll around the manor. Since there was a lovely cool breeze to balance out the heat, and a short break didn't sound too bad. As he was walking and enjoying the quiet, he suddenly heard a quack. Though, at first, he simply thought it was a duck that flew overhead. So he carried on with his walk... only to come across the pool full of ducks. Of course, the grey ego was bewildered by the sight till he spotted his boyfriend happily watching the ducks. The scene slowly made more sense, but he still wanted answers. So he approached Wilford and stared at him with a somber look. "Wil... Would you care explaining what exactly is going on?" Dark tried to ask in the calmest tone he could muster._

_The eccentric man looked at him with a huge, proud smile. Obviously not seeing the issue, nor realizing that he was in trouble as he greeted the other. "Darkling! Oh goody! I thought I would have to get you to show you my fantastic idea!" Dark raised an incredulous eyebrow as he prompted for an answer again. "I assume your idea has something to do with the ducks swimming in the pool as we speak?"_

_"Oh yes! You see, I wanted to go for a dip, but there were bugs floating in the water! I didn't want them getting in my hair, but I also wasn't feeling up to getting them out. That's when it came to me! Ducks! They eat insects and bugs, and like swimming! So why not get some and let them clean the pool while getting a snack as well? It works out quite perfectly!" The oblivious man exclaims, still proud of himself for thinking of such a "fantastic" idea._

_As for Dark, he was not smiling as he processed what was said. "So let me get this straight-" Wil interrupted with, "But neither of us is straight!" The grey ego merely sighs deeply, trying to control his growing aggravation. "As I was saying- You were too lazy to get the bugs out yourself, so you got ducks?" Before the other got the chance to say anything about not being lazy, he continued. "Wilford... despite the hint of smart thinking in that idea, the idiocy of it counteracts it." For the next couple of hours, Dark berated his boyfriend as they got rid of the birds._

* * *

"Well, how was I supposed to know that they would've made the pool a mess?" That made Dark freeze as he process what was just said. "How were you- Wilford! I know you know how the digestive system works. What goes in one end has to come out again at the other. Did you honestly not expect those birds to crap in the water? Or that their feathers wouldn't drift off into the water as well?" Wil remains silent, pouting as he gets scolded like a child again. "It's-" "But Daark-" "Do not 'But Dark' me, or interrupt me, again today. I am not in the mood. It's your own fault that you, nor any of the others, can't go swimming right now. As for the crew that usually takes care of the pool, they won't come till the temperature is more suitable for working conditions. So unless you're melting, either stop whining and let me work in peace, or go complain somewhere else." With that, the entity goes back to his paperwork. 

As for the ego on the floor, he doesn't move as he wanted to be with the other. So he doesn't make a sound as he remains on the ground. Well, he does make a noise, but it's only a sigh about having to be quiet while he suffers in this ungodly heat. Then, a minute later, he shoots up with a wide grin when a thought occurs to him. "Dark! I have an amazing idea!" He exclaims. Those words make the raven-haired male groan. "Wilford-" 

"Lets go to the beach!" That makes him pause as he considers it. Now that wasn't actually a terrible idea... Looking over at the other, he offers a small but genuine smile. "That's an excellent idea, darling. Besides, I am long overdue for a break," he says. His smile only widens when he sees how happy his partner gets that they're doing his idea. "How about you go tell the others and that they should get ready, while I prepare for the both of us?" He requests as he sets aside the papers on his desk. 

"Okie-dokie-lokie Darky!" The bubbly man excitedly replies as he stands up. Before he leaves, he skips over to Dark and kisses his boyfriend's cheek, who softly blushes and chuckles warmly. Amused that Wil was up and moving despite whining earlier it was too hot to do so. "We're going to have so much fun!" Wilford exclaims as he skips to the door and leaves. The fact that the bubblegum pink-haired ego was still only wearing boxers make Dark chuckle again. While there were moments that made him question why he was with the fool, he still loves his chaotic boyfriend.


End file.
